


Youth

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to say "I love you" but what if Kageyama doesn't feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

Hinata woke up and his nose was filled with the aroma of something familiar. It smelled almost icy but there was a faint smell of fruit there as well. The moment he realized what it was, a large arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He wiggled slightly and turned around and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes that were still half closed.

"Morning." Kageyama murmured.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead, causing the bright haired boy to smile. He buried his face in Kageyama's chest and closed his eyes. He heard light snoring and looked up to find Kageyama had fallen asleep again. Hinata turned around to check for his phone, which he quickly discovered was in the pocket of his jeans that had been discarded on the other side of the floor due to their antics the previous night. Kageyama's phone was by their heads so he quickly took it and snapped a picture of the two and sent it to himself before replacing the phone at its location on Kageyama's bedside table. His face flushed red as the sheet fell, revealing his bare skin. He quickly pulled the sheet up as the door swung open and revealed a very tired looking Nishinoya.

"Kage-" He began, but was cut off, eyes growing wide when he saw the head of orange hair and the brown eyes of the person it belonged to looking back at him.

Hinata's face turned a darker shade of red and Nishinoya just smirked and shut the door.

"They did it Asahi!" He cried out. "You owe me $10!"

Hinata blushed even more and shoved his face back into Kageyama's chest. His roommates were nice; Hinata and Nishinoya had even bonded over various things a few times and Asahi was a sweet and caring person and had made dinner for the four of them on a couple occasions, but at the current moment he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than what had just happened. 

Hinata glanced at the clock and sighed. He was so warm and happy being curled up in Kageyama's arms but he needed to get back to his dorm and get ready for class. He pulled Kageyama's arms off of him and got out of bed then started to put his clothes back on.

"Shoyooooo." Kageyama whined. "Come back to bed."

Hinata blushed at the use of his first name. He and Kageyama had known each other for quite a long time and they had been dating, officially, for over a year, but they often still used each other’s last names and every time Kageyama used his first it made his heart flutter.

"Sorry babe," he said. "I have class. I have to get home and shower."

"So shower here." Kageyama said. "With me."

"Noo, I can't."

Kageyama sat up on his elbows and watched as Hinata slid his shirt on.

"Why not? We had sex last night so it's not like I haven't seen anything before."

Hinata blushed.

"Shhh."

Kageyama laughed softly.

"Please?"

"Nope." He smiled.

He walked over and pressed his lips to Kageyama's in a long, soft kiss. Kageyama sat up more and began to wrap his arms around Hinata's waist but he pulled back, causing the dark haired boy to pout.

"I'll see you tonight." Hinata said, starting to walk out.

He spotted Kageyama's jacket and grinned.

"Oh and I'm taking this."

He quickly walked out before the other boy could protest, leaving a very flustered Kageyama sitting naked in his bed. Hinata walked into the kitchen and found all three of Kageyama's roommates at the table eating breakfast.

"Ah the walk of shame.” Tanaka said, patting Hinata on the back.

He let out a small yelp, his face flushing.

"And who would have though Kags had a thing for biting."

Tanaka pulled Hinata’s collar down some revealing a cluster of small hickeys.

"Leave the poor boy alone." Asahi sighed. "He can't help that he's in love."

Nishinoya rolled his eyes and Asahi stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Oo lover's quarrel!" Tanaka cried.

Nishinoya punched his arm and he laughed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, shortstack!" 

Noya glared at him and Asahi sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting these two." He muttered.

"So Hinata, back tonight, I assume?" Tanaka asked.

He covered his face.

"I have to go!" He cried. He stuttered out a goodbye and ran from the dorm room and down the hall.

_Scratch that._ He though. _THAT’S the most embarrassing thing that's happened_. 

Hinata took the elevator up two floors to his dorm and walked inside. His roommates, Kenma and Kuroo, were both in the kitchen causing him to sigh.

            _I can’t get passed anyone today._

Kenma looked up at him and gave a soft, knowing smile before turning back to his phone.

            “So did you get it done?” Kuroo asked.

            Hinata stayed quiet. It was bad enough that Kageyama’s roommates knew about their sex life, he didn’t want or need his roommates to know too.

            “How did you even know I was gone?” he asked.

            “You left for you date and never came back.”

            Hinata blushed.

            “Maybe I did and you just didn’t hear me. I could have gone to class.”

            “Your first class starts in an hour.”

            Hinata huffed.

            “I’m going to take a shower.” He said, starting to walk away.

            “Oh so you didn’t do that with Kageyama?”

            “Shut up!” Hinata yelled, walking up the stairs.

            He walked into his room, sighing as he sat down on his bed. He held Kageyama’s jacket up to his nose and breathed in. He loved the way Kageyama smells. He smells vaguely like a fresh snowfall, cool and icy, with just a small hint of peaches. Whenever they first met Hinata never would have guessed that Kageyama liked to use peach shampoo.

            “You love him a lot, don’t you?”

            Kenma’s voice caused Hinata to jump. He blushed and nodded.

            “Have you told him?”

            Hinata shook his head.

            “Why not?”

            “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

            “Shoyo, you’ve been friends for years.” Kenma sighed. “And isn’t he the one that confessed first?”

            “Yeah, but—”

            “No buts.” Kenma interrupted.

            “Just because he likes me doesn’t mean he loves me.”

            Kenma sighed.

            “How did Kuroo tell you?”

            Kenma shrugged.

            “He just did. We were watching a movie and he said he loved me and I said I loved him too and he kissed my head and that was that.”

            “Should I do that?”

            “Do whatever feels right.”

            Hinata started to say something else but Kenma had already walked away. He sighed and got up and went to take a shower.

_Kenma’s right about Kageyama confessing first but he never said he loved me, he just said he liked me. It’s been almost a year and a half so he could love me, right? I mean, we did have sex but people have sex all the time without being in love. If that was the case though then wouldn’t he have wanted to do it a long time ago? Was he waiting because of me? I love him so much and I want him to know but what if he freaks out? I’d rather be with him and have him not know I love him then tell him and lose him!_

Hinata sighed heavily.

            “Why does love have to be so complicated?” he muttered.

            He got out of the shower and began to get dressed. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans then grabbed the shirt he stole from Kageyama a few days before. He sighed and slipped it on over his head before putting on Kageyama’s jacket. It was quite big on him, but he liked it that way. It was warm and smelled like Kageyama and it always made him feel like his boyfriend was holding him in his arms. Sometimes if Hinata closed his eyes then he could actually feel Kageyama’s arms around him and his soft face leaning against his own as he rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder.

            Hinata sighed again and picked up his school bag. He took out his phone to text Kageyama and smiled as he remembered the picture. He quickly set it as his lockscreen and proceeded to text his boyfriend.

 

_Kageyamaaaaa!_

_Wake up._

_Get up._

_You have class today._

Hinata slipped his phone back into his pocket and left his dorm again, once again ignoring Kuroo’s efforts to talk about his and Kageyama’s night together. He got to the elevator and pressed the button, the doors opening immediately. Hinata was greeted by the smiling face of Sugawara and he returned the smile as he stepped in.

            “Good morning, Hinata.” Suga smiled.

            “Good morning, Suga-san.” Hinata replied.

            “How was your date with Kageyama?”

            Hinata blushed profusely and Suga laughed.

            “I’m going to take that as a good sign.”

            Hinata nodded.

            “You two are cute. You remind me a bit of Daichi and me.”

            Hinata wasn’t sure how that was the case because when they first met all he and Kageyama did was fight and argue and he knew Suga and Daichi were both quite parental. That’s why he loved to talk to Suga, he was kind and caring and so easy to talk to. He always knew the right thing to say and help put Hinata’s mind at ease.

            “Sugawara-san, can I ask you a question?”

            “Of course.”

            Hinata got quiet, stepping out of the elevator with his friend.

            “How do you know you’re in love? Well I mean, I already know that I am but how do you know if someone else is?”

            “Well you really can’t tell. Sometimes others can see that two people are in love, but usually the two people in love can’t tell that the other is.”

            “How do you tell someone?” Hinata asked. “That you love them.”

            “You just say I love you.”

            “Is it really that easy?”

            Suga nodded.

            “Pretty much.” He said. “It can be nerve wrecking, but that’s all that it takes.”

            “When’s a good time to do it?”

            “Whenever you want. It really varies from person to person.”

            “Oh.”

            “Hinata?”

            “Yes?”

            “Do you love Kageyama?”

            “More than anything.”

            “Then tell him.”

            “But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

            “Don’t let that freak you out. You’ve been together for a while and above anything the two of you are best friends.”

            “Okay.” Hinata sighed, he wanted to believe Suga but he was still so scared. “Thanks Suga.”

            “Anytime.” Suga smiled. “Good luck.”

            “Thank you.”

            The two walked off in their separate directions and Hinata thought about what Sugawara had said.

            _He said others can see when two people are in love and that I shouldn’t be scared so does that mean that he can see that Kageyama loves me? Does he know? Should I have asked? Ugh. Why is this so complicated._

He walked into class and sat down.

            “Sti-Tsukishima, how did you tell Yamaguchi you loved him?”

            “What?”

            “You love him right?”

            A faint blush crept onto the blonde’s cheeks and he nodded.

            “How did you tell him?”

            “He actually told me first.”

            “Oh. How did he do it?”

            “On my birthday.”

            _That won’t work. Kageyama’s birthday is too far away._

“How though?”

            Tsukishima smiled, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

            “He um…” He began. He didn’t really want to divulge his secrets to Hinata but he seemed desperate so the taller boy gave in. “He had put together a collage of picture of us through the years and he was so nervous when I was opening it and when I opened it I told him it was an amazing gift and he grinned that adorable little grin of his and told me he wanted a special way to tell me he loved me.”

            Hinata smiled.

            “That’s really cute.”

            The whole conversation was strangely out of character for his old teammate, but he wasn’t complaining. He liked seeing a softer and more loving side of the otherwise, as he said, stingy blonde. Tsukishima seemed to hold all the love in the world for his freckle faced best friend and it was so reassuring to Hinata that you could indeed be both best friends and lovers.

            “Finally going to tell that idiot of a boyfriend that you love him?”

            Hinata nodded.

            “Yeah. I’m just kinda scared.”

            “Don’t be.”

            “Why not?”

            “Just don’t be.”

            Hinata sighed. That wasn’t the answer he was hoping for.

            “Good luck.”

            Hinata glanced at Tsukishima and smiled.

            “Thanks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Classes ended and Hinata made his way back to his dorm. He dropped his stuff off and then headed to Kageyama’s dorm to wait for him to finish his own. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest. The door opened a minute later to reveal a shirtless Asahi and a pantsless Nishinoya clinging on his back.

            “Um…” Hinata blushed. “Did I interrupt something?”

            “No, Noya just doesn’t like to wear pants.” Asahi said. “Come on in.”

            Asahi stepped aside and Hinata walked in, his hands shaking slightly.

            “Are you alright?” he asked.

            “Yeah, just a little nervous.”

            “Oh God, you’re not breaking up with Kageyama, are you?” Nishinoya asked. “You left to go home for a week and he was a blubbering mess. I can’t take that again.”

            “I’m not.” Hinata said.

            “Good. He lo—” Nishinoya was cut off by a yelp as Asahi pinched his leg. “You jerk!”

            “Just go on up to Kageyama’s room, he’ll be home shortly.”

            Hinata nodded, trying to ignore the whispers of the other two boys as he made his way down the hall. He walked into Kageyama’s room and sat down in the middle of his bed. He crossed his legs and looked around the room. They had shared so many firsts in this room. It took Kageyama a while to work up the guts to finally kiss Hinata but when he did it had felt so magical and cosmic that for a moment Hinata was afraid a shooting star might shoot out of his ass.

He had been sitting in the very spot he was in now when they made out for the first time. This time it has been Hinata who had made the first move. They had been studying for a while and he was getting more and if he was honest, he really just wanted Kageyama to touch him so he leaned in and kissed his lips, softly at first and then a bit more roughly. He grabbed Kageyama’s collar and leaned back as he pulled his boyfriend on top of him.

They were sitting on the floor watching K: Return of Kings when Hinata cried in front of him for the first time. He had teared up around Kageyama in the past before but the first time he actually cried. Kageyama continuously teased him about it, calling him a baby for the rest of the night. Hinata didn’t mind though. He had gotten to cuddle closer to Kageyama which then led to the first, of many, time that Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama.

Then there was the first time that Kageyama cried in front of him for the first time. The two were sitting in the same spot on his floor watching yet another movie when Kageyama’s phone rang. He saw it was his mom and paused the movie, knowing it had to be important for her to actually make an effort to call him. He answered the phone and within a minute tears were already forming in his eyes. When he hung up he could barely form any words and Hinata just pulled Kageyama into his lap and held him tightly. As it turns out, his grandmother had just passed away. Kageyama was very close to her and that was the first time the couple dealt with death together.

There was the first night that they spent together. They stayed up most the night talking and laughing until Kageyama passed out on the floor. Hinata tried to move him to his bed but couldn’t and instead brought his pillows and blankets down to the floor and they slept on his carpet, cuddled as close together as the two could get. Tanaka tried to get Kageyama up the next morning but the two couldn’t have even been separated with a crowbar.

Their most recent first was their first time. They had gone out to dinner to a fairly expensive restaurant a few miles from campus. They had eaten dinner and shared a dessert then came back to Kageyama’s dorm. Hinata always liked it here better than his own. Kenma was nice but Kuroo could be a lot to handle and he knew they wouldn’t be left alone there. Kageyama and Hinata started out watching a movie on Kageyama’s bed and the night escalated from there and soon enough he was staring up at his boyfriend’s naked body, his own shaking ever so slightly as Kageyama leaned down and softly bit at the skin on his neck.

Now Hinata was hoping to share another first. He wanted them to share their first “I love you.” He wanted Kageyama to walk in and see Hinata sitting there and come over and hug him tightly, kissing his face multiple times. Hinata wanted to stop him and tell him that he loves him and he wanted Kageyama to say that he loves him to before picking up right where Hinata stopped him at. He wanted that so badly. He wanted that and so much more.

The door opened, prying Hinata from his thoughts. He grew more nervous as Kageyama walked in and he kept thinking back to what all of his friends had told him earlier in the day. Kageyama set his bag down and looked up, only just now seeing Hinata.

“Well this is a nice surprise.” He smiled. “I thought we weren’t going out until later? Not that I’ll ever complain about seeing you more than just when we’re scheduled for.”

Hinata tried to smile, but his nerves were taking over and his heart was pounding so loudly that he could barely even hear a word that Kageyama said.

Kageyama walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hinata. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Hinata forced a smile and Kageyama frowned. He realized something was wrong and reached out and took Hinata’s hand.

“Shoyo, what’s wrong?”

“K-K-Kageyama, we n-n-need to t-talk.”

Kageyama’s face dropped and his heart began to pound.

“We’ve been together for a long time…”

“Hinata…”

“Please don’t interrupt me. It’ll only make this harder.”

Kageyama swallowed hard. He really didn’t like where this was going.

“I… we’ve had so many first and I really like you but—”

“Shoyo, _please._ ”

Tears were welling up in Kageyama’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I…” Hinata trailed off.

He swallowed hard and looked up, his eyes finally meeting Kageyama’s.

“T-Tobio… I… I love you.”

Kageyama threw his arms around Hinata with such force the small boy fell back, causing Kageyama to land on top of him. He hugged him tightly, sniffling.

“Dumbass, don’t ever scare me like that again. I thought you were breaking up with me!”

“What? Never. Didn’t you hear me? I love you.”

“I know, I heard you.” Kageyama said.

He sat back up and Hinata looked up at him, frowning slightly. He had wanted so badly for Kageyama to say it back. He was about to say something when Kageyama reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He placed it gently in Hinata’s hand and sat back. Hinata looked at the paper and then at Kageyama and then back at the paper. He unfolded it slowly and began to read.

_Shoyo,_

_You know, you can be a real dumbass at times… but you’re MY dumbass. I can never express how thankful I am for you. You’ve been there for me when no one else was and I’m glad that I get to call you mine. I love you so much._

_Love, Tobio._

_P.S. I win_

Hinata looked at Kageyama, tears forming in his eyes. He threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. They stared there for a moment, each enjoying being wrapped in the other’s embrace. When Hinata finally pulled away Kageyama dried his eyes and smiled down at him.

            “Kageyama?”

            “Hmm?”

            “You said you win, but you lost.”

            “That’s only because you didn’t check the pockets like I thought you would.”

            “You still lost.”

            “Did not.”

            “Did too!” Hinata cried. “I told you before I saw the note so I win.”

            He stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and grinned.

            “That’s ninety seven for me and only ninety five for you!”

            “Shut up!” Kageyama cried, playfully pushing Hinata over and laying on top of him.

            He sat up some and kissed Hinata’s lips gently but passionately. They locked eyes and a large smile spread across Kageyama’s face.

            “I love you, dumbass.”

            Hinata grinned and placed a hand gently on Kageyama’s cheek.

            “I love you too, Bakageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was cheesy but at least it's cute :)  
> Also, I know they don't use American dollars in Japan but it was easier for me to write than with Yen.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend for being the one to get me obsessed with Haikyuu!!


End file.
